In the field of the production of containers for food products, it is known to manufacture a container comprising a cup-shaped basket which is delimited by a bottom wall and a lateral wall, and is provided with a gripping handle coupled to the basket in a rotatory manner by means of two eyelets, which extend through the free ends of the handle, and are fixed to the basket by means of punching.
Since the basket and the handle are made of polymeric material and the eyelets are made of metal material, the containers for food products of the known type described above have several drawbacks, mainly deriving from the fact that the presence of a polymeric material and a metallic material involves the separate collection of the baskets and the handles on the one part and on the other part of the eyelets and therefore making operations for the disposal of such containers relatively complex and expensive.